Love Everlasting
by ChinaPrincessCCSFan
Summary: Meilin meets her past life and she decover why she doesn't have magic. She also finds out that even though Syoaran is in love with Sakura and they are getting married, his love for Meilin would be Everlasting.
1. Fairy Tales

Love Everlasting  
  
By: Vanessa Erickson  
  
This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, its in away Meilin and Syaoran and Sakura and Syaoran. Your probably wondering how can that be it doesn't make any sense at all! We'll your going to have to read to find out! I hope you enjoy "Love Everlasting".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS as you all know its created by Clamp.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fairy Tale  
  
  
  
The leaves in the trees danced as the wind blew by them. It was the middle of April. Normally in Hong Kong April is already really hot, but today the weather was nice and cool. In side of the Li's Mansion there was a big commotion. Everyone was running around the house getting things ready for their guests. Syaoran Li was the most excited out of all the members of his family. After eight long years he is finally getting reunited with the love of his life… Sakura Kinomoto, a beautiful Japanese girl. It had been eight years no communication or anything of that sort, until two weeks ago the company Sakura's dad works for, called the Li Clan they said they would be sending one of there employees to Hong Kong, when Syaoran heard his mother say the name Finjitaka Kinomoto he knew that it was Sakura's dad, he begged his mom to let him stay at their house with deep hope that Sakura would come along.  
  
When Sakura's father told her that he would be staying at the Li clan she had begged her father to take her along. So, there they are everyone, in the family busy preparing the house for Sakura her dad and of course Touya. When he heard Sakura was staying at Syoaran's place he insists on coming along to watch his sister's back. Over all the commotion in this house, upstairs on the third floor second door to the right was a bedroom. In side of the room was a large bed with red sheets. On the bed sat a beautiful young girl with long black hair that shimmers in the light. In her eyes you can see pride and self-respect. Yes, as you all might have guessed that girl is Meilin Li.  
  
She was writing a story for school. The assignment is for them to write a fairy tale that tool place in medieval times ,which was what they were learning about in Social Studies.  
  
"Medieval times…" She said to her self thinking about what to write "oh, I know! The fairy tale I made I made up when I was a little girl! I could write that! Ok, here goes…  
  
Once upon a time … their lived a beautiful enchantress she was in love with a sorcerer, but the sorcerer comes from a evil family his mother was jealous of the enchantress's beauty and power. The evil sorceress forbids her son to see the enchantress, but the sorcerer did not listen to his mother. He slowly, with the love of his enchantress, converted to the side of good. The sorceress grew very upset with this and cast a spell on her son to make him evil again. However if the sorceress kills the enchantress the spell would be broken so she locked the enchantress in a room where no magic could break out of. Day after day the enchantress looked through her spells book which were locked up with her and finally she found a spells that would break the sorceress curse on her beloved and set her free as well, but evil was aware of this so one night the sorceress went up to the magic protect room and paid her a visit.  
  
" What brings you to me Sorceress, what beckons thee?" The enchantress asked. "You of course," replied the sorceress " it seems your powers are too strong to keep you in this room, so I have come up with a clever plan to stop you from breaking out of this room." She chanted some incantations and a knife appeared in her hand. She walked over to the enchantress and held the knife in front of her. " You can't use dark magic to keep your son evil and against his will forever you know, sooner or later the spell will ware off, in for kill me it will happen sooner then later" the enchantress said "Oh I know, I know my dear Enchantress that is why I need this…" She cuts of a piece of the enchantress's hair "… for my potion work." Then she walked out of the room. " You have your spells and potions as I have my own Sorceress." The enchantress said as she stares at the door. She turned around and waved her hand a big pot appeared on a lit fire in there were boiling hot water she walked over and picked up a piece of the sorceress's hair that had fallen and place it in the water she add a few herbs and chanted a spell"  
  
" Destroy the power in which dwells in evil's blood,  
  
As I cause her powers to be lost from this life time, in the next her powers would stay making her good would make her pay."  
  
When the spell has been cast and the potion has been made she cast another spell to break out of the room. She ran down to the sorceress's room. She flung the door open and as she did a she threw the potion it at the sorceress and at that same time the sorceress threw hers. The sorceress started to laugh. "Enchantress, you are very claver to have taken my powers from me, but not claver enough. In the next life I shall get my powers back, but in yours, you will not. Your powers have been vanquish from both space and time. In your next life you would become a mortal and you would not have the love of my son he would be in love with another." The sorcerer was at the door when she had said this the spell had already been broken she was upset with what his mother had said a bolt of fire shot out of his hand and killed his mother. The Enchantress and the Sorcerer got married a few months after that, but they didn't live happily ever after. Not in this fairy tale, no. As much as they tried to live happily ever after, they couldn't. Because in the back of their minds they knew that in their next life the enchantress would not have her powers and they would not be in love, and the next life after that would be just the same. The enchantress's powers were vanquished from time and space forever….  
  
Meilin Li  
  
Meilin set the paper of her bed and place her pen down.  
  
"I wish I was the Enchantress, that way I'll know why I don't have magic," Meilin said to her self  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
"Come in!" Meilin called  
  
"Miss. Meilin, its time for dinner, your guests has arrived." Wei said  
  
"Oh, Know! I almost forgot! Sakura is coming!" Meilin exclaimed. She had lost track of time.  
  
"why don't you get change for dinner" Wei said then he left  
  
After Meilin got change she ran down to the dinning room as soon as the door closed behind her the paper started to glow and green smoke began to fill the room…  
  
  
  
Well, that was the first chapter I hope you liked it. ( 


	2. The Sorcerer

Chapter Two  
  
The Sorcerer  
  
I hope you liked that last Chapter, tell me what you think about this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… you know the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dinning room was really noisy that night. Everyone was talking, trying to catch up after all these years. Meilin was really quite that night; her mind was on that fairy tale. ~ I never knew why that fairy tale seem so real to me, it seems like its more then just a fairy tale, it seems like a memory… but it can't be its~  
  
"Ok everyone, I have an announcement to make." Syaoran said interrupting her thoughts " Before dinner I was talking to Sakura and we have decided to get marry!"  
  
Everyone started to talk happy talks about that matter and congratulating them, but Meilin wasn't listing her mind was back on the fairy tale. She had made up that fairy tale when she was a little girl she use to tell it to herself when ever she couldn't sleep, then when she gets to the part when the Enchantress's powers has been vanquishes she would fall asleep and in her dream she could see the enchantress, she could see her growing up, her devolving in to her powers and losing it, she could see her marrying the sorcerer, having her kids. She felt all the feeling deeply, see all the things clearly, smell all the smells intensely. She felt the joy in the enchantress's heart when she was getting married; she felt the fear and sadness when the enchantress lost her powers. It felt so real, it didn't feel like a fairy tale ,it seemed almost real. Then she would wake up in the morning and forget the dream she had the night before.  
  
She never knew how or why she made up that fairy tale, in fact she doesn't ever remember the day she made it up. It sort of just came to her. Just like that.  
  
After dinner everyone was in the living room talking Meilin decided to go to bed early.  
  
When she got to her room she saw a shadow of what looked like a man. She turned on the lights and she saw…Syaoran! He had a green robe on.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing up here,… how did you get up here?"  
  
" What name did you call me, my love?"  
  
He walk over to her and started to kiss her, Meilin who was confused did nothing to stop this.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Yelan all felt Syaoran's power upstairs and ran upstairs to see what was going on,  
  
When they saw the guy who looked like Syaoran, they were all speech less. Then after a few minutes Yelan said " What the hell is going on?"  
  
" Good question Aunt Yelan" Meilin said  
  
They all looked at her. " Syaoran or… I am sorry what is your name?" Yelan said  
  
" They call me… Sorcerer." He said  
  
" Oh, no" Meilin said  
  
" 'Oh ,no' Meilin? A sorcerer who looks like my son is in our house, 'oh, no' doesn't quite cover it." Yelan said  
  
" Um, ok, you see, I…uh made up a fairy tale when I was a little girl and it always seemed so real. Its about a sorcerer who is in love with a enchantress, here…" Meilin hands the fairy tale that was on her bed to Yelan "that's the fairy tale" she said  
  
After Yelan finished reading the fairy tale out loud she said "what your point, Meilin"  
  
" My point is I...think that its possible that…that he…" she looked at the Sorcerer "…is the sorcerer from the fairy tale and its not really a fairy tale, it could be Syaoran's past life."  
  
"Wh… WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" Yelan ask raising her voice  
  
" You don't have to yell, and because there is no other explanation to this." Meilin said  
  
" Ok whatever," Syaoran said "Meilin if he is me, then why was he kissing you"  
  
" How should I know?" Meilin ask  
  
" Because its your fairy Tale" Syaoran said  
  
"Well, he's you!" Meilin replied  
  
" Ok, fine!" Syaoran said  
  
" Why were you kissing Meilin?" Syaoran said looking at the sorcerer  
  
" How else do you suggest, me to great my beloved enchantress."  
  
" Oh, God! Ok, listen up buddy I am not your enchantress." Meilin said  
  
"Oh? Well then tell me why you look like the enchantress?" the sorcerer asked  
  
Everyone stare at Meilin.  
  
" Ok, ok don't worry lets all go to bed and we'll worry in the morning." Yelan said  
  
Everyone started to leave Meilin's room  
  
"Wait! What about him?" Meilin asked looking at the sorcerer  
  
"You take care of it" Syaoran said  
  
"Me? Why?" Meilin question  
  
" Like I said, because its your Fairy Tale" Syaoran replied  
  
" Oh, how nice" Meilin said sarcastically  
  
The door close behind her and she turn around and looked at the sorcerer and sighs.  
  
I know its lame, I am sorry, but I want to save the good part for the next chapter. Did anyone guess that Syaoran was the sorcerer? 


	3. Memories of the Past

Chapter Three  
  
By: Vanessa Erickson  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, its created by Clamp.  
  
First and for most I have to say I was inspire to write another chapter of Love Everlasting by a story that was written by Mei-Mei. Its called Everything You Want. I really recommend reading it, its really good. Another thing, I am not sure if I should finish this story I am not sure anybody likes it so please let me know if you think I should continue.  
  
  
  
" I can't believe your real! You know I always wanted to jump in to fairy tale land and warn the Enchantress about losing her powers so you two could live happily ever after." Meilin said to the Sorcerer. They were sitting on her bed talking; the room seems to give her a different feeling. She felt warm, safe, she felt like no one in the world could ever hurt her again. There were candles lit in her room the light the candles gave out seem to fell almost, magical.  
  
After talking for hours they finely fell asleep. That night Meilin had the strangest dream:  
  
" I'll never be good enough for you will I Syaoran?" Meilin heard a very familiar voice, and then she saw her self as a little girl standing in front of Syaoran. "Meilin…" Syaoran started, but never got to finish because Meilin ran away. She couldn't hear anymore, she didn't want to hear more. It hurt so much. Why, what had happened? They had always been so close, but yet so far away.  
  
Meilin had forgotten how much it had hurt her. It seemed so long ago since he told her that he didn't want to marry her. She wanted so much to hate Sakura, but somehow she couldn't. She didn't blame Syaoran for loving Sakura. She a really sweet girl and she was kind to everyone, but still it hurt. It hurt so much.  
  
Meilin woke up. She remembered it then. She remembered how much it had hurt, she remembered how much pain she had been through in her childhood years. She began to cry. She had never really cried for Syaoran before. She had tried so hard to bear her pain and had held back those tears that had been building up in side of her all those years, but nothing could keep them back once she had woken up. She knew as she had never known before that Syaoran would never love her the way she loved him. She had always half expected to hear Syaoran tell her that he loved her. Her throat burned and ached with tears as she hugged the teddy bear beside her. She cried the very life out of her. Finally her body was emptied of those tears and she was no longer burdened. She closed her eyes and thought of the day Syaoran told her he was in love with Sakura. She thought of the way Syaoran looked when he kissed Sakura for the first time, but she didn't dwell on them with pain. There was a tranquility in her that felt all right. She knows she hasn't been that welcoming to any other boys. To her love is just another path to getting hurt. As she thought she fell sleep again.  
  
  
  
Meilin woke up and saw the Sorcerer standing by the window he was glowing. Meilin decided to leave him alone. She went down stairs to have breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table eating already.  
  
"Good Morning Meilin!" Sakura grated her cheerfully "how are you?"  
  
" I am good, you?" Meilin said  
  
"I am great"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Where's the Sorcerer?" Yelan asked  
  
"Oh he's still in my room" Meilin said "he was doing something so I decided to leave him alone.  
  
Yeah, the Sorcerer was up in Meilin's room, but, he wasn't alone there was someone else with him…  
  
  
  
That's the third Chapter. Tell me what you think and if you think I should continue or not.) 


End file.
